1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless selective call receiver which has an alarm function to inform a user of alarm by informing means such as a speaker and so on at an alarm time arbitrarily set by an alarm message signal, and more particularly to a wireless selective call receiver which has protection attribute of an alarm message signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wireless selective call receivers are known in which an alarm time can be set by a switch operation by a user or is set in response to reception of an alarm message signal. Also, the technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Disclosure (JP-A-Heisei 1-135235) in which an external unit is connected to the receiver and an alarm content such as an alarm time and so on are set or changed by use of the external unit.
In the conventional wireless selective call receiver in which an alarm function is set by the alarm message signal, when the storage capacity of an alarm message storage section is full with alarm message signals, an alarm message signal which is newly received is stored in the alarm message storage section in place of an already informed alarm message signal. Accordingly, in this conventional wireless selective call receiver, there is a problem in that even if the deleted alarm message signal is important, the alarm message signal cannot be left.
Also, in the conventional wireless selective call receiver which is disclosed in the above reference, there is a problem in that the alarm content can be changed from the external unit, but the important alarm message signal can not be protected.